Be Grateful
by synaesthesia
Summary: Touya is the much needed comfort to Sakura on the evening Syaoran leaves for HongKong.


First 'fic posted here– go easy, ;x It was written a while ago, but I just wanted to see how you fine people would take my writing; comments appreciated.

  


The ladies of CLAMP own CardCaptor Sakura.

* * *

  
  
  


___ "Syaoran! I know how I feel! My number one – my number one is you, Syaoran!"_

  


_ "I'll come back–"_

_ "When?"_

_ "When the things I have to do in Hong Kong are finished."_

_ "When will that be?"_

_ "It will be a while – will you wait for me?"_

_ "..Yes."_

I love you. You're my number one. That's all I wanted to say.

  


BE GRATEFUL

  


I just stood there, watching her cry. She looked so frail, then— but when she turned to look back at me, face shining with tears, the smile she gave made her seem older; wiser, and so strong. I just stared a little longer—watching her closely. She was rooted to that spot, hand slightly raised, sill waving. She didn't want me to see her like this, I knew; confused—in love, but frightened of it. Alone.

I nudged the kick stand down, and dropped our helmets down onto the handle bars. Her shoulders were shaking; the bus was long gone, and the lot was empty. I came behind her, still watching her as closely as ever. Up close, she looked so exhausted.

"..Damn brat." I scoffed. This was all his doing; her fatigue, her tears. 

But, you know, it was expected. 

"—He'll be back." I heard her voice, distant and weak. "He will." It sounded like she was trying to convince herself. I took the still-slightly-waving hand, and wrapped both of mine around it. She tensed, at first, but it shed into something close to limp. Her body stopped it's trembling.

"Unfortunately." She looked up to me, and I knew I was smiling. Her lips turned up, ever so slightly, and her eyelids drooped lower. I gathered her up into my arms and took a few steps toward the bike. Sakura kept her eyes glued to the horizon, as if that idiot would pop out of the wilting sun.

Fresh tears sprang into her eyes, and I held back the urge to kiss them away. I sat her on the back seat, and clicked the helmet in to place; her eyes finally caught mine. I followed suite, and hopped onto the bike. She snuggled up to me, as if she were terrified of falling off, and I knew she was crying again. 

I started the engine, hopeful to drown out some of her torturing sobs.

  
  
  
  
  


I knew I had seen her eyes dart up, when we sped past our house. She didn't question it, just nuzzled her head back into my shoulder. That's my Sakura. 

We passed the old festival grounds, and rounded through the Tsukimine Shrine. I slowed to a stop around the Reflecting Pool, and helped her off. Her eyes were red—red, and such a dark green; she looked like she had been crying forever, and eternity seemed next in line. She watched me place both our helmets aside, and I took her hand again. Her grip was tight as we walked toward the stagnant water. Sakura was the first to sit near the pool's edge; looking, but not really watching. Not seeing. I stood over her, arms crossed; my gaze wandered for a moment, stalling. When it finally found her again, she looked up desperately. I went to her, then. One look was too many.

My hands were around her, my arms draped protectively over her small body.

"Thank you" was all that came from her lips. Thanking me for taking her to him, or this — or both — I didn't know. I just kissed her forehead lightly, and let her stay by me a little longer.

It was my job, my duty, to be there for her. But also my need. I needed to be here. I loved her more than anyone could possibly fathom; I needed to be here.

A long, long while passed of us just holding on to each other. I would had stayed all night here, for her. 

A half-moon was high in the sky, reflecting in the pool as some sort of "omen", I'm sure Kaho would've said. I was stroking those brown locks when I heard her voice tear through the silence.

"We can go back now– I .. I know Dad'll be worried. And you have work tomorrow." Her arms loosened a little. Mine, however, only tightened.

"It doesn't matter, monster. We can stay as long as you want."

There was a small silence, and then,

"Why?" It was soft, and I could tell she was unsure.

"If Yukito had disappeared, you would've been by me until the end."

She sighed heavily.

"Yeah; it would've been _my _fault if he ha—"

I shook my head forcefully, bringing a few fingers to her mouth. "Shhh, Sakura." I stood, bringing her with me. She latched on to my neck, hugging herself close. She was crying again.

"You know I would've still loved you most. Even if he _had _gone." I kissed her again, "You'll always be my absolute number one, monster."

She stared at me for the longest time, but buried her head in to my neck. I just stood, with my sister cradled in my arms. I was sure it was late — the moon was almost directly above us, now — but I thought I could hold her forever.

And, as far as it was concerned, I did.

  
  


She slept in the next morning; Dad and I decided not to make her go to school— missing just a day would be fine. 

When she did get up, however, the first thing she did was run down the stairs, stomping loud — _loud_— and ran directly to me. I was just leaving, my book-bag slung over my shoulder.

"_TOYA_! I'll be late!"

Before I could explain, she lifted her foot and impaled my shin with a kick that sent my teeth chattering.

..Mnnn, that's my Sakura.


End file.
